gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyrule Warriors II/Weapons
This page contains the weapons for characters in Hyrule Warriors II: A Land at War. Weapons This sections depicts different weapons that different characters use. The characters from the previous game use the weapons that they used. If any new weapons are added to their arsenal, it should be listed below. Page 1 Nabooru Weapon: Mirror Shield Weapon Type: Light Variations: Mirror Shield Ocarina of Time Mirror Shield Wind Waker Mirror Shield Classic Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Weapon: Lantern Weapon Type: Fire Variations: Oil Lantern Poe's Lantern 8-Bit Lantern Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Weapon:' Spirit Medallion' Weapon Type: Light Variations: Orange Medallion Bronze Medallion Spirit Medallion Special Attack: Scissor Strike *Nabooru pulls out two Gerudo blades and strikes at the enemies immediately in front of her. Focus Spirit: *Nabooru holds up the medallion. Using a special attack during this will cause Nabooru to hold out both hands and fire a beam of light, hitting many enemies. For the final attack, Nabooru creates an explosion of lightbwith the medallion. Master Smith Weapon: Weapon Type: Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Belari Weapon: Weapon Type: Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Tetra Weapon: Dagger Weapon Type: Water/Melee Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Weapon: Pirate's Charm Weapon Type: Light Variations: Charm Gossip Stone Moonlight Merchant Stone Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Gonzo Weapon: Barrel Weapo Type: Fire Variations: Wooden Barrel Explosive Barrel Powder Keg Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Weapon: Darknut Blade Weapon Type: Darkness/Melee Variations: Darknut Blade Mighty Darknut Blade Phantom Sword Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Orca Weapon: Harpoon Weapon Type: Water/Melee Variations: Ancient Spear Mariner's Harpoon Legendary Harpoon Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Aryll Weapon: Telescope Weapon Type: Water Variations: Special Attack: Kidnap Attempt *Aryll looks through her telescope and becomes panicked at what she sees. She leaps out of the way as a Kargorok swoops down through the enemies in front of her. Focus Spirit: Seagull Strike *Aryll tosses her telescope in the air and waves frantically. Using a special attack during this will have Aryll summon a swarm of seagulls who fly around and create a cyclone that sucks away enemies. The final attack has Aryll lifted up by two seagulls as other pull enemies towards her. She drops down and slams the ground with an explosion. Mila Weapon:' Rupee' Weapon Type: Light Variations: Stolen Rupee Dark Purple Rupee Gold Rupee Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Weapon: Water Vase Weapon Type: Water Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Ivan Weapon: Joy Pendant Weapon Type: Light Variations: Joy Pendant Skull Neclace Knight's Crest Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Hide-And-Seek *Ivan jumps and cheers, glowing with light. Using a special attack during this has Ivan call out the Killer Bees. They all rush out in different directions, plowing through enemies. The final attack has Ivan summon a huge tree beneath him. He leaps down and slams the ground, causing an explosion. Yeto Weapon: Horse Saddle Weapon Type: Ice Variations: Special Attack: Love Charge *In a panic, Yeto will charge through all enemies ahead of him, his footsteps leaving an ice effect behind him, paralyzing any enemies nearby. Focus Spirit: Ashei Weapon: Weapon Type: Ice Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Shad weapon Oocca Weapon Type: Light Variations: Oocca Ooccoo Jr. Ooccoo Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Rusl Weapon: Sword Weapon Type: Melee Variations: Wooden Sword Forest Sword Ordon Blade Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Sage Weapon: Sword of the Sages Weapon type: Light/Melee Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Weapon: Light Medallion Weapon Type: Light Variations: Light Medal Ancient Light Medallion Detailed Light Medallion Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Weapon: Shadow Medallion Weapon Type: Darkness Variations: Shadow Medal Ancient Shadow Medallion Detailed Medallion Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Batreaux Weapon: Happiness Crystals Weapon Type: Light Variations: Happiness Crystal Happiness Cluster Large Happiness Crystal Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Weapon: Cursed Medallion Weapon Type: Darkness Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Groose Weapon: Groosenator Weapon Type: Fire Variations: Withered Bomb Plant Healthy Bomb Plant Mega Bomb Plant Special Attack: Fire! *Groose takes out the Groosenator and loads it with a Mega Bomb Plant. He pulls the lever and fires it into enemies, scattering them. Focus Spirit: Hey, Granny! *Grosse becomes inspired by an aging Impa and powers up. If the special attack is used, Groose with quickly build a circular track and run the Groosenator around it multiple times, pulling in and trapping enemies while hammering them with a barrage of bombs. The final attack has Groose spin around with a Mega Bomb Plant and throw it into enemies creating a large explosion. Weapon: Loftwing Weapon Type: Light Variations: Brown Loftwing Zelda's Loftwing Crimson Loftwing Special Attack: Spinning Lesson *Groose's Loftwing uses it spin technique, slicing through enemies ahead of Groose and pulling in other enemies as it goes. Focus Spirit: Malon Weapon: Weird Egg Weapon Type: Light? I guess? Variations: Pocket Cucco Super Cucco Cojiro Special Attack: Rise and Shine! *Malon craddles the Weird Egg, incubating it until it hatches into a Cucco. it lets out a crow, the sound waves hitting enemies much like Shiek's Harp special attack. Focus Spirit: Wrath of the Cucco *Malon's Cucco gives a crow. it tilts it head back and calls for its kin, enraged. using a special attack summons a multitude of Cuccos to fly in and slice at enemies from all directions before a large Cucco comes in to plow through remaining enemies. the final attack has Malon summon an enormous egg (It looks like the one from Link's Awakening) and it comes own and crushes enemies. Weapon: Horse Call Weapon Type: Lightning Variations: Grass Horse Call Ebony Horse Call Horse Call Necklace Special Attack: Epona's Song *Malon plays Epona's Song and a horse comes running to her. She mounts it and it goes charging through enemies ahead of her. Focus Spirit: Talon Weapon: Crate Weapon Type: Melee Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Weapon: Empty Bottle Weapon Type: Water Variations: Wind Waker Bottle Ocarina of Time Bottle Twilight Princess Bottle Special Attack: Ghost Spirit *Talon opens an empty bottle and releases a Poe. It charges through enemies in front of Talon, scattering purple flames. Focus Spirit: Elixir Soup *Talon uncorks a bottle of Elixir Soup and gulps it down, becoming extra strong. Using the special attack will cause Talon to release a fish out of a bottle, causing for Lord Jabu-Jabu to rise up and suck enemies towards him before clamping his jaws shut on them. For the final attack, Talon eats a mushroom and turns into a racoon and scurries around, knocking enemies away. Then, to cured his transformation, he dumps a bottle of Magic Powder on himself and the resulting transformation causes an explosion. Saria Weapon: Ocarina Weapon Type: Lightning Variations: Grass Ocarina Fairy Ocarina Ocarina of Time Special Attack: Song of Storms *Saria takes out her Ocarina and plays the Song of Storms, summoning deadly lightning strikes from the sky down on her enemies. Focus Spirit: Weapon: Deku Stick Weapon Type: Fire Variations: Special Attack: Skulltula Attack *Skulltulas drop down and spin a sticky web around Saria. She uses her Deku Stick to light it on fire and burn enemies caught in the web. Focus Spirit: Weapon: Forest Medallion Weapon Type: Water Variations: Forest Medal Ancient Forest Medallion Detailed Forest Medallion Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Happy Mask Salesman Weapon: Blast Mask Weapon Type: Fire Variations: Blast Mask and Spooky Mask Blast Mask and Skull Mask Blast Mask and Gibdo Mask Special Attack: Bombs Away *The Happy Mask Salesman puts on the Blast Mask and causes an explosion that scatters enemies. Focus Spirit: Freight Night *The Happy Mask Salesman grabs and shakes his head in frustration. Using a special attack makes the Salesman take out a scary mask and open a gaping chasm in the ground, making flames erupt forth from it. The final attack has the Salesman put on the Blast Mask and cause an enormous explosion. Page 2 Deku Scrub Weapon: Deku Flower Weapon Type: Water Variations: Pink Deku Flower Red Deku Flower Gold Flower Special Attack: Deku Flower Jump *The Deku Scrub will bury itself in a Deku Flower only to burst up, knocking enemies into the air and slicing at the with the flower's petals. Focus Spirit: Deku Butler Weapon: Umbrella Weapon Type: Melee Variations: Withered Flower Pink Flower Bladed Flower Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Weapon: Deku Nut Weapon Type: Light Variations: Deku Seed Deku Baba Seed Large Deku Nut Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Medli Weapon: Sage's Harp Weapon Type: Lightning Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Quill Weapon: Golden Feather Weapon Type: Light Variations: Kargoroc Feather Shadow Feather Gold Feather Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Makar Weapon: Deku Leaf Weapon Type: Water Variations: Small Deku Leaf Large Deku Leaf Kalle Demos Leaf Special Attack: Kalle Demos Attack! *Makar will throw seeds into the ground and Kalle Demos will sprout up, eating Makar and thrashing enemies before spitting Makar out and disappearing. Focus Spirit: Weapon: Fiddle Weapon Type: Light Variations: Korok Fiddle Kokiri Fiddle Fado's Fiddle Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Captain Linebeck Weapon: Regal Ring Weapon Type: Fire Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Nayru Weapon: Harp of Ages Weapon Type: Light Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Weapon: Ralph's Sword Weapon Type: Melee Variations: Special Attack: Ralph's Spin Attack *Nayru's friend Ralph appears next to her and takes his sword. He uses a spin attack similar to Link's spin attack, alluding to Link's teaching Ralph the spin attack in the credits of Oracle of Ages. Focus Spirit: Weapon: Time Portal Weapon Type: Light Variations: Special Attack: Tune of Echoes *Nayru takes out her harp and plays the Tune of Echoes, summoning a massive Time Portal, rushing enemies through time to the past and back, damaging them greatly. Focus Spirit: Din Weapon: Rod of Seasons Weapon Type: Ice/Water/Fire/Lightning (Alternates during use) Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Farore Weapon: Farore's Memory Weapon Type: Light Variations: Old Journal Binded Journal Goddess Journal Special Attack: Memories Recorded *Farore writes in her journal furiously, opening two portals and allowing for a stampede of characters from Oracle of Ages ''and ''Oracle of Seasons to pass between, trampling enemies. Focus Spirit: Weapon:' Secret Ring' Weapon Type: Melee/Ice Variations: Spin Ring Snowshoe Ring Heart Ring L-1 Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Scrapper Weapon: Digging Mitts Weapon Type: Lightning Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Weapon: Time Shift Stone Weapon Type: Light Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Ghost Hunter Weapon: Ghost Staff Weapon Type: Darkness Variations: Poe Soul Big Poe Soul Dampe's Ghost Special Attack: Poe Souls *Summoning Poe Souls, the Ghost Hunter commands them with swooping motions, attacking enemies. He returns them to the ground with a violent spike of his staff. Focus Spirit: Weapon: Garo's Mask Weapon Type: Water Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Twinrova Weapon: Koume's Broom Weapon Type: Fire Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Double Dynamite Atack *Summonig her sister, the two witches combine into Twinrova. using a special attack has Twinrova fire a powerful beam of fire through many enemies. The final attack has Twinrova lift the broom high and lauch a powerful fire attack. Weapon: Kotake's Broom Weapon Type: Ice Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Double Dynamite Attack *Summoning her sister, the two witches combine into Twinrova. using a special attack has Twinrova fire a powerful beam of ice through many enemies. The final attack has Twinrova lift her broom high and lauch a powerful ice attack. Ingo Weapon: Pitchfork Weapon Type: Melee Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Skull Kid Weapon: Majora's'' ''Mask Weapon Type: Darkness Variations: Mask of Truth Majora's Mask Powerful Majora's Mask Special Attack: Moon Sweep *Command the moon to swoop in a bowl through all enemies in front of you. Focus Spirit: The Third Day *Clenching his fist, Skull Kid radiates with dark power. Using a special attack during this causes Skull Kid to bring the moon down, causing a devastating explosion. The final attack of this focus spirit is Skull Kid recreating an outward explosion like when the moon crashes. Weapon: '''Fairies Weapon Type: Lightning Variations: Tael and Tatl Navi and Fairy Cecelia and Fairy Special Attack: Heal *The fairies spin in a large circle like the healing animation, only the suck in and deal damage to enemies. Focus Spirit: Hours Remaining *Skeull Kid twists his head and laughs, radiating with light. Using a special attack during the Focus Spirit causes Skull Kid to hear the clock strike 12. Then, the fairies swirl around and create the clock twoer with Skull Kid floating above it. In style like the moon crashing, Skull Kid punches the tower, collapsing it and scattering enemies. For the final attack, the fairies draw a clock face beneath Skull Kid. He frantically turns the hands, drawing in enemies before causing to erupt. Agahnim Weapon: Priest Garb Weapon Type: Darkness Variations: Priest Robe Wizzard Robe Wizzrobe Garb Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Vaati Weapon: Magic Cap Weapon Type: Darkness Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Weapon: Picori Blade Weapon Type: Light Variations: Picori Blade White Sword Four Sword Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Veran Weapon: Mystery Seed Weapon Type: Darkness Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Byrne Weapon: Armored Gauntlet Weapon Type: Darkness Variations: Special Attack: Claw Strike *Using an attack similar to Ganondorf's attack, Byrne swipes viciously at enemies in front of him, knocking them back. Focus Spirit: Yuga Weapon: Lorule Wand Weapon Type: Darkness Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Page 3 Thief Girl Weapon: Mask Weapon Type: Melee Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Onox Weapon: Ball and Chain Weapon Type: Darkness Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Wolf Link Weapon: Fang Weapon Type: Darkness Variations: Wolf's Fang Monster Claw Demon Fossil Special Attack: Wolf Jumping *Wolf Link will get down in an attack stance. A shadowy Midna will appear before him and he will lunge into the enemies ahead of him, scattering them. Focus Spirit: Beast of Twilight *A hand falls to the ground only to be transformed into a wolf's paw. Using a special attack during this has Wolf Link target all enemies surround him. He will lunge back and forth, latching onto enemies and biting them continuously before a beam of Twilight bursts forth from the ground and knocks back any other enemies. The Final Attack has Wolf Link lift his head and howl loudly, creating a dark explosion, scattering enemies. Hero's Shade Weapon: Shade Sword Weapon Type: Darkness Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Aroo Weapon: Antlers ''' Weapon Type: Ice Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Crazy Tracy Weapon: '''Gnat Hat Weapon Type: Fire Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Hero of Light Weapon: Fighter's Shield Weapon Type: Melee Variations: Fighter's Sword Tempered Sword Golden Sword Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Weapon: Glove Weapon Type: Light Variations: Worn-Out Gloves Power Gloves Titan's Mitts Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Weapon: Cane of Somaria Weapon Type: Ice Variations: Cane of Pacci Cane of Somaria Cane of Byrna Special Attack: Focus Spirit: King Harkinian Weapon: Chalice Weapon Type: Water Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Weapon: Wand of Gamelon Weapon Type: Light Variations: Special Attack: Focus Spirit: Category:Legend of Zelda Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Zelda Category:Weapons Category:Weapon